


Dragon Drabbles

by dein, mdelpin



Series: To Kill A Dragon [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dein/pseuds/dein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Collection of one-shots.





	1. Mage Hand

All Fairy Tail Characters Belong to Hiro Mashima. Dungeons and Dragons and its infinite rules belong to Wizards of the Coast. Kai belongs to me :)

Mage Hand

A young boy entered the Fairy Tail Guild hall. He looked to be around six years of age. He had longish pink spiky hair which was constantly getting in the way of his deep blue eyes. He had a red Fairy Tail symbol marking his left shoulder. As he made his way to the counter he had the look of someone who had lost their best friend.

"Good morning, Kai. Can I get you something?", Mirajane Strauss asked him a big smile on her face.

"I'll just have some ice water.", he said despondently.

Mira smiled to herself. The poor boy got like this every time Natsu and Gray went away on a mission without him.

"They'll be back before you know it, sweetie."

Mira was a very nice lady and Kai liked her a lot but today he wasn't in the mood to be cheered up. Not only had his parents abandoned him to go on yet another mission this time they had left him with Him. He did not like Him at all and the more He realized that Kai did not like Him the more time He tried to spend with Kai. It had taken him half the morning to get away.

"Why won't they take me with them? I can be of help."

"Just give them some time, they still haven't gotten over how close they came to losing you. It scared them."

"I'm a demi-god for Mavis sake. I'm more powerful than the two of them put together.", he grumbled.

"That reminds me, you received a package in today's post." Mirajane grabbed a large envelope from behind the bar and handed it over to the boy.

"I got a package? Who outside of Fairy Tail and the Slayers even knows I exist?"

Mira shrugged. "It says it's from Alvarez."

Kai had never even heard of Alvarez. He started to get a little excited in spite of himself. He had gotten presents from his parents and their friends but never a package in the post. He looked at the address label carefully.

To: Kai Dragneel

c/o Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Magnolia, Fiore

The package did not have a return address but it was postmarked Alvarez. He wasn't sure if he should open it without his parents. He briefly wondered what his parents would do in this situation. His father, Natsu, would probably have already ripped the package open and complained loudly when it wasn't food. His dad, Gray, would probably look at it for a while and give it to Fried or Levy to examine before opening it. Kai, well Kai was more like Natsu than Gray but he could proudly say that he at least thought about Fried and Levy before he ripped it open. Out of the package came a book and a note. He looked at the book with interest. It was called Dungeons and Dragons Player's Handbook Core Rulebook I. Kai was very excited, he loved dragons and games so at first glance this seemed awesome. He hoped it had a good story that his parents could read him when they got home.

He decided to look at the note before opening the book and as he began reading Mira approached, wanting to make sure that there was nothing dangerous about the book before he opened it. This was Fairy Tail after all, they attracted danger like flowers attracted bees. She skimmed through its contents and quickly put it back down in front of the boy.

The note read as follows:

Dearest Kai,

Last time I saw you I noticed you were having trouble using your godly magic. Soon after I encountered someone with the knowledge you need and enticed them to write this book for you. It has been enchanted. Only you can read its true contents. To everyone else it will look like instructions to play an overly complicated game. They should quickly lose interest after the first chapter or two. Chapter 11 Sorcerer/Wizard Spells has the information you need. The book will continue adding spells as you are capable of casting them. The more you practice the more spells you will be able to access. I hope this helps.

With Love,

The Spriggan

Kai folded the note and put it inside of the book. He grabbed his water and his book and went to a table in the back of the guild where he would not be disturbed. He carefully climbed on one of the benches and placed the book on the table. He looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to him and he opened the book to Chapter 11.

The words Mage Hand appeared on the page. Kai looked at the words in surprise. 'What the heck does that do?'

As if in answer to his question additional words appeared on the page.

Channel power to your index finger. Say the words Mage Hand while pointing to any light object (less than 5 pounds). Object can be up to 25 feet away from you. Lift it and move it from a distance as far as 15 feet in any direction. The spell will end if you exceed that distance.

Seemed simple enough. Kai closed the book and whispered "Mage Hand" while pointing at the book. The book began to move slightly. Kai focused on channeling his will through his finger and lifted the book off the table and held it in the air in front of him. He moved the book to the table next to his and let it land softly. Then he lifted it again and brought it back. That had been easy.

He got up from the table and walked around looking for something more interesting to try it on. Even though it wasn't even noon yet Cana was already there drinking from a tankard. She was talking to Mira and Kai thought of a perfect use for his new spell. He sat at a table far back enough that Cana wouldn't see him but within the range of the spell.

He whispered "Mage Hand" while pointing at Cana's tankard and lifted it in the air high above Cana's head and waited patiently. The card mage tried to grab her drink while talking to Mira and closed her fingers around empty air. Puzzled, she looked down at the bar in front of her to find her drink missing.

She shook her head and ordered another drink. Kai suppressed his giggles and waited for the card mage to start talking to Mira again. Soon enough he got his chance and using his other index finger he once again whispered "Mage Hand" and lifted her new drink in the air to join the first one. He waited.

Cana went to grab her drink and when she once again couldn't find it began to get angry. She quickly looked around the guild to see who could be playing a trick on her not noticing the tankards levitating above her. Kai tried to look uninterested when her gaze landed thoughtfully on him. He wished his father was here, he was pretty sure he would think this was hilarious. He concentrated on the two objects, moving them around while keeping the contents from spilling.

"Kai Dragneel, where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you.", came an annoyed male voice right behind him.

Kai was so startled to have Him show up behind him that he lost his focus on the tankards and managed to spill the entire contents of both tankards on Cana. She was drenched in beer and Kai started giggling at how funny she looked. Big mistake! As soon as he saw the rage on her face he ran out of the guild as quickly as his little legs could take him, Cana giving full chase.

"Kai Dragneel Fullbuster, you little monster! Get your butt back here!", Cana screamed right behind him. Kai laughed holding the book against him as he turned into a dragon and flew into the sky leaving Cana shaking her fists at him. "Just wait until your father comes back!"

Kai didn't know who this Spriggan was but he already loved this book.


	2. Choose To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kai is mauled by Acnologia he chooses to let himself die because he feels that he does not deserve to live and he worries about what being Tiamat's son could mean. Igneel waits for him on the way to the Dragon Eyrie and tries to talk him into choosing life with Gray and Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the time that Natsu and Gray are trying to revive Kai after they rescued him from Acnologia. Words in italics are from Chapter 33: Stronger Together

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters belong to Hiro Mashima, Kai belongs to me.

**Choose to Live**

* * *

Kai looked around the darkness that surrounded him trying to figure out where he was. He noticed a patch of light further up ahead and began to move towards it. Whatever that light was it felt peaceful and Kai welcomed it after all the fighting he had just done. He was so tired. 

“I’m disappointed in you. I was hoping I wouldn’t see you here.”, a voice came out of the darkness.

“Igneel?”, Kai asked with hope as he recognized the voice.

The dragon grunted in acknowledgment. 

“What’s at the end of the tunnel?”, Kai asked sounding nervous.

“The Dragon Eyrie. I will be headed there myself soon. I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid.”

“Can I go with you?”

“You need to go back, it’s not yet time for you to be here. You have a long life ahead of you.”

“I don’t want to go back.”, Kai said quietly.

“Why not?”, Igneel asked curiously, “What happened?”

“I fought Acnologia and lost. It was….. painful.”

“So Acnologia survived after all.”, Igneel said with sadness. All of their planning had been for naught.

“I don’t know what happened exactly, Tiamat was fighting him when Father and Gray rescued me from Acnologia’s fangs. I don’t remember anything after Gray covered me in ice, I was just here.”

“Tiamat fought Acnologia? I told you she would surprise you,”, Igneel didn’t want to say it out loud but she had surprised him as well. After what he had seen he had not thought she cared enough about the boy to bother coming to his aid. He wondered what changed her mind. He tried not to let himself dwell on the news that the dragon had managed to maul Kai.

“You are still connected to the Prime Material Plane, you can still return if you want to.”, Igneel noted, “The question is, why don’t you?”

Kai sighed, “They’re better off without me.”

“Why would you say that?”

“I can pretend that Tiamat’s not my mother all I want but that doesn’t change the fact that she is. What does that make me? Am I evil too? Will I turn into the next creature they have to fight?”

“That’s a stupid excuse.”, Igneel snapped.

Kai flinched. He had not expected that response. 

“It doesn’t matter whose son you are, what matters is who you want to be. Good and evil, they are both choices anyone can make and neither is the product of any one choice. No one is born being either. Tell me, do you want to be evil?”

“What? Of course not.”

“Then what are you so worried about?”

“What if they realize they shouldn’t love me?”, Kai said nervously.

“Kai, both your fathers already love you very much. They don’t care how you came to be. If you could see them right now, I bet you would see that your choosing to be here is hurting them more than anything you think you might do ever could.”

As if on cue Natsu’s desperate voice could be heard echoing through the tunnel.

_"Come on Kai, fight! Don't go. Stay with us, please."_

Kai could hear the pain in his father’s voice and his resolve began to falter. Was he doing the right thing?

They suddenly heard Gray, the pain in his voice tearing at Kai’s heart.

_"There's so many things we want to do with you. So many places we want to take you. Please come back to us."_

Igneel could see the uncertainty in Kai’s face and realized there was something else he wasn’t being told. Something else that was really bothering the boy.

“Why don’t you tell me what the actual problem is?”

Kai sighed, Igneel knew him too well.

“When I came out all I wanted to do was to help. I wanted to save you from Tiamat and I did but I was too weak. I needed saving and I ended up draining Father of most of his magic which made him unable to fight like he normally would and that hurt everyone else too. Then because of my recklessness I did nothing but make them worry about me. I couldn’t survive out there on my own power. I made Uncle Zeref crazy because he thought I was Father, and I purposefully hurt Tiamat because she wasn’t who I wanted her to be which caused her to try to kill Father. When Silver tried to kill Father I wasn’t even able to do anything to help him and then I let my rage control me and I attacked Silver with my strongest roar. I tried to fight Acnologia with the dragon slayers using everything you taught me but we weren’t able to do much of anything and then when I tried to save one of the dragon slayers I got myself mauled in his place.”

“I failed at everything that I tried and I brought nothing but pain to the people I love and after all that I wasn’t even able to save you. I am supposed to be this all powerful being and that was the best I could manage. I don’t deserve to be out there.”

Igneel listened with growing horror at what Kai was telling him and all he could think was. My fault, this is all my fault. Kai should never have left Natsu’s body. He tried to pull his thoughts together to try to fix the mess he had created.

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself. You’re barely a month old. Let me tell you what I heard. You went up against a very old Dragon Deity and managed to keep her from killing me with a powerful spell. You discovered an ability that neither one of us knew you had and used it to protect yourself and others. You managed to give hope to someone who lost it long ago, he might have gone crazy but Zeref now knows that there is someone he can be close to even with his curse and someday you might be able to help him with that. Tiamat is not easily hurt but you somehow impressed her enough to make her think you worth saving. I agree you probably should not have attacked Silver that way but you saw your family in danger and you protected them and you led the dragon slayers together to fight and enemy no one expected you to defeat. You did all that with almost no power available to you. If you were able to do all that, don’t you think that you deserve to live out there, with them?”

Kai looked uncertain, not sure how much of what Igneel had said was true but wanting desperately to believe it. 

Igneel sighed, “Kai, I can’t make this choice for you but I think you’re acting out of fear and that’s never a good thing. If you are just hiding here because you’re scared then you didn’t learn anything I ever tried to teach you. Don’t you want to go back with them, to live the life you dreamed of with your family?”

“Of course I do.”, Kai yelled in frustration.

“Then stop hiding and fight for them. Now get out of here, don’t keep them waiting any longer. Someday, hopefully far in the future it will be your time to come to the Eyrie. I promise I will be there waiting for you. Until that time I will be watching.”

“Igneel?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.” 

With that he let himself be drawn back to the sound of his father’s cries.

_“Damn it!”_

Kai began to absorb his Father and Dad’s magic power. He wasn’t sure he had made the right decision but he allowed himself a smile, he would get to call Gray Dad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I had envisioned this happening when I was writing the last chapter of To Kill A Dragon but it didn’t really fit into the chapter and it would have been weird in the Epilogue as it had already happened.


	3. Training Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon slayer attempts to master one of his spells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by my husband :).

Training Montage by Deinspanjer

The pink-haired human grimaced in frustration as his dragon teacher uttered the word he dreaded with calm firmness:

“Again.”

‘Okay. Focus…’

The young boy concentrated on his heartbeat, and followed the pulse and surge of his blood back to its source.

‘Find my center…’

The child went down and in to his magical container. He pictured it as a very large (but unfortunately shallow) pool of calm oil.

‘Mark my target…’

This stupid target that refused to go down. The young boy’s eyes settled on the small point at the center of it. He momentarially envisioned his teacher’s face there. He felt his concentration slip slightly as the confusing mix of love toward that face, frustration at the exhausting task, and anger toward the target all battled for his attention. He tried to narrow his world until there was nothing except the pool of magic roiling inside him and the target for which he was aiming.

‘Set my stance…’

The young man’s feet shifted, legs bent in a rider’s stance, balanced to provide the footing to release the tension in his legs to launch his attack.

‘Draw…’

As the young boy began to summon the power from the pool, he envisioned a whirlpool in the center of it, starting slow but spinning faster every moment. He urged the pool to spin ever faster, until finally, the funnel touched the bottom of the pool.

‘Release…’

“Fire Dragon’s Sword Horn!”

A spark flickered at the bottom of the funnel, and the entire pool of magic erupted into flame. The funnel reversed itself and became a cone of fire rising up out of the young man’s magical container and into the real world. His body was covered in the flame and he sprung toward his target.

\---

Kai knew this wasn’t an impossible task. If he had eventually succeeded under Igneel’s patient instruction, he knew he could help his father find a way to do the same. He continued to relive his own training session as he watched the current one unfold.

Igneel looked slightly embarrassed.  
“This was one of the parts of my son’s training that Natsu never truly mastered before the time came to send him into the future. Because of that, while his attack can be used with significant effect, it hasn’t reached its full potential. Kai, you have to master this now, so you can help him do the same when you are with him.”

“But why can’t you just teach us both together when we are out there” the boy asked with frustration as he rubbed the bump on his head from one of his previous failed attempts.

“That is not the focus right now. First *you* need to master it here. Now, again!” Igneel said with a tone that clearly indicated the break was over.

\---

Natsu tried to keep his focus on the tiny point ahead of him, but his thoughts spun around in his head similar to how the flames wreathing his body spun about it.

I always *hated* this stupid exercise. How many times have I tried this already today? I swear, I think I have a knot on my head from that last try. Boy, I’m getting hungry. Huh? Where did the target go?

“Oh shit!” was the replacement for the intended final roar at the moment of contact as Natsu slammed into the side of the mountain, causing a huge, fire-blackened crater.

The damage was impressive, but as the dust settled, he could see the disappointment on his teacher’s face which reminded him with a surge of sorrow of the same expression he recalled seeing on Igneel’s face ages ago.

“Papa, come on! If I can do this I *know* you can do it! You just have to find a way to keep your focus all the way through.” Kai said. He recalled the vision of Igneel’s stern expression urging him on, and he shifted into dragon form as he roared,

“Again!”

‘Focus…’

Natsu concentrated on his still racing heartbeat, and he recalled how the comforting the thud of Igneel’s heart used to lull him to sleep at night.

‘Find my center…’

The young man went down and in to his magical container. He pictured it as a large, deep pool of oil, still rippling slightly from his previous attempt, similar to how the lake would ripple seemingly for hours after Igneel had belly-flopped into it to the delight of his son.

‘Mark my target…’

This stupid mountain that refused to go down. Natsu’s eyes settled on a spot at the center of it, just as Igneel had taught him, finding the ultimate strike point with his dragon senses. The tiny point where his spell would have the most effect if it was hit precisely. He recalled how he had always had trouble with keeping his entire focus on that point throughout the spell, as a young boy, with his dragon father urging him to try again and again, and now with his son trying desperately to help him push past this block. He momentarially envisioned his father’s face there, but with the surge of love and loss that had just been running through his mind, he had no desire to target that. Instead, he put that vision of his father *behind* the target. On the other side of the mountain. He knew, if he could just get through this stupid stubborn mountain, he could see his father again, and he could share with him how wonderful his grandson had turned out and how brave he was, and how much of a pain he was as a teacher -- just like his grandad. His world narrowed until there was nothing except the pool of magic roiling inside him and the mountain which stood between him and his dad.

‘Set my stance…’

The young man’s feet shifted slightly, legs bent in a rider’s stance, balanced perfectly to provide the firm footing necessary to release the tension in his powerful legs to launch his attack.

'Draw…’

Natsu summoned power from the pool, a whirlpool appearing in the center of it, the funnel reaching down, down, ever deeper until it finally touched the bottom of the pool.

‘Release…’

“Fire Dragon’s Sword Horn!”

A spark flickered at the bottom of the funnel, and his world erupted into magical flame. The funnel reversed itself and became a huge conical gout of fire rising up out of Natsu’s magical container and into the real world. His body was engulfed in the brilliant flames and he launched himself toward the mountain with blinding speed and power.

His gaze never wavered as he focused, not on the strike point, but on the firm vision of his loving father behind it, and his desire to make Igneel as proud of Natsu as Natsu was of Kai.

The distance between the mountain and him was covered in the blink of an eye, and as the massive horn of fire made contact, Natsu released every ounce of his emotion alongside the magical power with a tremendous roar.

\---

Kai was very glad he was in his dragon form as it allowed him to keep his feet under him even as the world shook and rocks fell from the sky and bounced off his hard scales. He sprung into the air and and dodged the larger boulders that continued to rain down as he flew toward the mountain… no toward where the mountain used to be!

The dust finally began to settle, and there was only a widely-scattered pile of rubble where the imposing mountain once stood. Past it stood his father, head bowed and chest heaving as the remnants of the magical flames surrounding him continued to flicker like fairy-fire, sparking occasionally as pebbles bounced off his skin.

“Papa! That was amazing!” Kai yelled as he landed next to Natsu, but his voice stilled and his face fell as he saw the tears that streamed down Natsu’s face.

“Papa? Are you okay?” Kai whispered softly as he returned to his boy form and timidly walked up to Natsu putting his arms around his waist in a worried hug.

“I finally did it dad” was the faint whisper from Natsu, his voice cracking with emotion. “You taught him so well, and between the two of you, you finally managed to teach me too.”

Natsu suddenly knelt down and and grabbed Kai in a warm embrace.

“Thank you Kai, I love you.

“I love you too, papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- Author’s Note ---  
> I figured I needed to get my own practice in to prepare myself for what I promised mdelpin I’d do, helping her out with fight scenes. Hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to seeing you in the upcoming Volume 2, “To Save a Dragon”
> 
> -Daniel


End file.
